User talk:Mdettweiler
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 21:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Signing posts Please sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button. Thanks--31dot 23:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry about that. I've fixed my recent post on Talk:Hologram to include my signature. --Mdettweiler 00:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Starfleet casualties Thank you. ;) – Tom 09:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :No problem--glad to be of assistance. :-) -Mdettweiler 15:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Images It's better to use the namespace "File" as "Image" is just a redirect namespace. It also appears that Image doesn't always work properly, thanks. — Morder (talk) 01:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for the tip. I was wondering why there seemed to be two different things that both worked similarly, and why I'd seen people make edits for the sole purpose of changing "Image" to "File" in the past. In the case of my recent transporter room edit, I put it as "image" because all the others in the gallery were like that. But, thanks, I'll keep it in mind for the future. -Mdettweiler 01:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The Doctor quote Actually, The Doctor did say that, in the next episode - . I don't think it needs to be on his page though, so I didn't re-add it.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, right, I see it now. When I couldn't find it in the transcript for "Message in a Bottle", I didn't think to check "Hunters" despite its being essentially a direct sequel. Thanks! :-) -Mdettweiler 16:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Janeway's social life If you don't like something, please rewrite it, don't just completely remove it without a trace. I thought the point of this site was to create as detailed articles as possible. Just from the visual evidence, I think it's safe to conclude that Janeway only socializes with Seven and Chakotay. This quote from "Renaissance Man'" quite proves it: JANEWAY: You said you wanted us to spend more time together. THE DOCTOR: This isn't what I had in mind. Maybe, if we get back to the ship, we could try socialising a little more. JANEWAY: This really isn't the place to be talking about this. Besides, I don't do a lot of socialising. THE DOCTOR: You have meals with Commander Chakotay, and you play Velocity with Seven. JANEWAY: We're going to have to discuss this later. --Vulcania 11:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind that while that scene indicates that Janeway does socialize with Chakotay and Seven, it doesn't say that she does not socialize with anyone else. While she doesn't do "a lot" of socializing (being the captain, who is expected to have some distance from the crew in the first place--ref. ), she has been observed going to various crew functions (parties, etc.) throughout the entire series--last I checked, that's considered socializing. :-) Thus, it would be incorrect to state that she only socializes with Chakotay and Seven. -Mdettweiler 17:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Kes What issue do you have with the description? It is one word describing her physical attribute. I could also say "fair" or "delicate" etc. It's just a style of describing her. Observing that someone looks a certain way is not violating canon. Also, taking out entire sentences someone wrote that change the content are hardly minor edits. – Distantlycharmed 04:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :While I'm not Mdettweiler, I could say why I'' would remove that; it's subjective, pure and simple. MA articles should be objective, and while you can say that her physical attributes have an "''elven like delicacy", that wording has a whole mess of other connotations that is not encyclopedic, and removes reader objectivity. Also, I certainly wouldn't call Kes a "lively, mischievous or malicious person", which is Webster's definition, as opposed to the Tolkien one I believe you were going for. - 07:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I wasnt thinking about the webster definition of an elf. It was just a way of describing her "ears" I guess and her generally delicate nature/physique. It can certainly be reworded (with elf taken out etc).– Distantlycharmed 11:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, until I read your message here I was positive you were referring to a food "delicacy". :-) I therefore assumed "elven" was some kind of rare and obscure food. Also, the way the line was worded it sounded like it was referring to the Ocampa species in general (in which case it goes better on Ocampa), while from what you're saying here it sounds like you're referring just to Kes. -Mdettweiler 17:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC)